


Friends Are The Family You Choose

by FeugoFox42



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Implied pollination, Multi, No enabler, Or just four girls who are REAALLY confortable with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 16:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeugoFox42/pseuds/FeugoFox42
Summary: There is an old saying about how friends are the family you choose. Well, when Weiss Schnee receives another letter from her sister Winter, she decides there and then that she needed to call upon her family to help her through this mess. Weiss-centric One Shot, with White Rose & BumbleBY, plus Heavily Implied Pollination.





	Friends Are The Family You Choose

And just like that, she was free.

She wasn't going to beat around the bush with herself; Weiss hated her father. The man was slimy, cruel and to those who knew him properly or got on his bad side, he was an ass. He would relish in the fact that someone would fall whilst he strode proudly over the same obstacle. And the way his warped mind was, he didn't care about the lives he was destroying when the Schnee Dust Company toppled family business after family business whilst they claimed an un-reclaimable monopoly over the Dust industry. The man saw himself as a God of Destruction, and those loyal to him - her little shit of a brother Whitley included - would have fed that ego until the day he died.

But now, he would be gone from her life. Seemingly forever.

Jacques married Weiss, Winter and Whitley's mother many years before any of them were conceived and born, so she couldn't say what he was like when they first met. And after they all were born he seemed to the innocent little child that he was a good Father figure in her life. The second her Mother died, everything changed. His temper shortened to the point where you'd have trouble seeing it with the naked eye. His calm and caring nature was replaced my short-sightedness and a one track mind. And he focussed on making all three of his children a mirror image of him, living up to complete the things he never could have in his earlier life. Being the oldest and having spent more time with him than her siblings, Jacques would have thought that Winter would have made a perfect Heiress to the SDC and to uphold the family name. But she had her mind set on becoming part of the Atlas Military. Whilst he was frustrated, the man revoked her claim as the Heiress and let her have her wish - he had two more children. Upon hearing that she was now the Heiress, Weiss' attitude to everything changed. She wanted to impress her Father more than anything, she wanted him to see her as the perfect person to take control of this empire of a company and family name. And at the start of her time at Beacon Academy, she was just that.

But that was also the very reason why, upon her return to him and the Schnee Manor for the Festive Season in her first year, she had the title stripped from her and handed over to their youngest sibling Whitley.

Weiss' desire to want the world to be a better place first and the SDC to further itself second was not to her Father's liking as he clearly wanted someone with a unwavering mind like he had and Whitley had. Klein was kind enough to ask for and acquire the address of the Rose / Xiao Long household in Patch so that Weiss could take her leave as soon as she wanted. She had most of her belongings in tow as she made her way there, emotions manifesting in nothing more than frowns and clenched fists and death stares at the passing trees for nearly the entire journey. Understandably, almost all of the current occupants of the house had very similar reactions to having an Atlas airship landing right outside the house one morning, the jets knocking the thin layers of powdery snow that had settled on the ground everywhere. Taiyang Xiao Long and the remaining members of Team RWBY stood by the door in utter confusion as Weiss Schnee left the aircraft and slowly walked her way towards the house. Zwei bounded up to her, as dogs do. But he stopped short and started whimpering; the brief time the Corgi spent with the platinum haired girl at Beacon meant that he established a connection to her and could tell that something wasn't right about the usually abrupt girl, something her teammates noticed too. As she approached the four, she collapsed in a heap and all the emotions that had been spent as silent attacks on inanimate objects turned into unadulterated wails of sorrow at what she had lost.

Yang was a strong person naturally and whilst most of her hugs tended to be bear hugs, this one was just a strong, reassuring hug that did its best to squeeze all of the small girl's broken pieces back together. Blake's tenderness came across as she hugged the girl, her hands massaging her back to comfort her and telling her without words to "Let it all out". She too had suffered a great loss in her life, being disowned for leaving the White Fang with very little chance of returning without punishment, her parents being the only members - former or otherwise - to communicate with her albeit sparingly so as to not draw attention to the fact. But the one she latched onto the most was the one that arrived the fastest when the tears started, the one from her partner, her team leader, her best friend. It was the one that was closest to her cold and fatigued body and it made everything better, even though there were scars underneath the surface that truly would never heal.

Blake mentioned how her trip back to Menagerie alone would have taken nearly a week on its own, which is why she opted to keep in contact with her parents back home whilst she spent the holidays with her team leader and her girlfriend back at their home, a choice the now former-Heiress was thrilled she had made. She was comforted by her three closest friends back then when she needed them the most. And now, reading this letter, she felt like she needed them again.

Due to some unforeseen circumstances regarding the abysmal weather, and a poorly timed (and severely punished) prank by one of the current second year teams, Beacon's CCT Tower was out of commission for anything between fortnight to three weeks. And whilst everywhere else on Remnant wasn't affected majorly, any news, updates or messages to Vale and it's surrounding towns and cities were met with failure. So rather than waiting for the Tower to be fixed, most people spent their time writing out and sending their mail the old fashioned way - something the Vale Postal Service was equal parts thankful for and cursing due to the sudden influx of letters to various residents. And Weiss' news came to her this way. She was thankful; the CCT, whilst a marvel of technology and a true cornerstone to the world in which they knew, was still easily hackable and anything could be viewed by anyone who wanted to know and knew how to get the information. Pen and paper couldn't be hacked, so the secret was safe.

The ice blue eyes of the now third year student scanned the crisp white paper countless times, her eyes taking in every letter her eldest sibling had sprawled over the parchment, reciting it over and over again in her head until she had memorised the entire thing word for word. Once again her emotions were in a state of constant turmoil; she was happy about the news, but equally confused as to whether what she had just read was write and meant for her, whilst also showing signs of anger at everything that was said, among other things. She banished the second thought from her head, as there was no way - what with all the times her name was dropped by her sister in the letter and the fact that it was a _letter_ \- that it could have been meant for someone else. And so the young woman decided that now would be the best time to tell her team, rather than bottle it up even more. This was not the first letter she had received from Winter regarding this topic, and as her friends were soon going to find out, this was anything but good news.

' _Tomorrow_ ' she thought to herself. ' _Early on in the day. Then they won't have it looming over them at night._ ' With her mind somewhat settled on that, she made her way to the library to continue with the rest of her studying.

* * *

4:07 came rolling around and Weiss was already up. Weiss loved her beauty sleep, she would happily stay in bed dreaming until 7:00, then she'd ease herself awake and be in the shower no later than 7:10, then be at the cafeteria at around 7:45 for breakfast. Today; none of that. Her body clock decided that 4:07 was when she was going to be up and no amount of trying would get her back to the pleasant world of dreams, or at the very least the enjoyable world of nothingness where people could rest and rejuvenate for the day ahead. What made it worse, it was a Saturday. And so the Schnee sat there in her bed, waiting for the time to pass ever so slowly. With no one else awake yet - as anyone in their right mind would be asleep - the Atlas born girl just listened. She noticed things about her teammates whilst they slept, things she never would have noticed before.

For starters, Ruby mumbled in her sleep a lot. Weiss found it adorable listening to some of the gibberish that spewed from the mouth of her young partner. It was mostly things about food but there were the occasional mentions of the former-Heiress by name that caused her heart to flutter and soft sounds of happiness to escape from the girl in question. She was so lucky to have had the not-so-little-anymore ball of crimson energy pluck up the courage to ask her to be her girlfriend, she never would have found the words to say it right to her partner and even if she had they would have probably come across as harsh and rude and without even the slightest hint of the emotion that she would have tried to have been conveying. But she was glad that Ruby had made the first move, because now she felt more alive and loved than she ever had in the cold mansion she used to call home.

Blake never moved in her sleep at all. Honestly, it was a little bit weird to Weiss. No tossing or turning in the night; whatever position she fell asleep in, she would wake up the exact same way. But in a way, that was a good sign. It meant that if there was any noise from that bunk then either she was up or she was having a bad dream. But she found herself sleeping with her own girlfriend a lot recently, neither complaining and both keeping each other company as they slumbered. Even so, Blake remained unmoving during the night - the only exception being when her brawler partner pulled her in closer during the night. Speaking of which, Yang was quite a heavy sleeper. And not the 'If a Goliath were to come crashing into RWBY's dorm room, Yang wouldn't notice until she woke up' kind of heavy, as in 'If and when Yang moved at night - more often than not, when - it was as if she was subconsciously trying to make the loudest noise possible when she's just turning over to face the other way.'

But Weiss didn't mind that, nor did she care about any of the other little quirks from her other two teammates. At the start, sure - but this was nearly halfway through their third year at Beacon. She grew to love the three of them like sisters, and one like a lover, and for that she couldn't be happier. But her mind floated back to the reason her mind and body were probably awake now. Those pieces of paper folded neatly inside their envelopes hiding in one of the books from the library she'd bought back with her to continue studying with. She cursed her mind and lay down once again to listen to the near nothing that was her dorm at night.

Over four hours after she was first awake, her teammates too started to rise. Blake rolled herself out of bed, freeing herself from the entangled limbs of her partner. As she stood, heavy amber eyes glanced up to see the Schnee already sat upright on her bed, fully dressed and looking ready for the rest of the day.

"Weiss?" Blake managed, her throat still relaxed from the sleep and therefore her voice was gravelly and weak. "Why are you up so early? It's a Saturday." The Faunus stretched high revealing her toned abdominal muscles from underneath her sleeping top, a sight that whilst she was with Ruby, and Blake with Yang, Weiss couldn't help but always look at with a slight twinge of jealousy.

"Oh, I had... um... things to do, and studying to catch up on so... I was up early doing that." She tried her best to lie her way out of the situation but that wasn't going to work on Blake. Even having only been properly awake for no more than 3 minutes, the dark haired girl knew when something was wrong with her teammate. She halted her progress she'd made towards the bathroom door and wandered back to sit beside her smaller friend.

"Don't lie Weiss. Whilst you weren't all that great at it to begin with, we've all learned your ways anyway so you'd be hard pressed to find a lie that'll convince us. Now, why?" Ice blue eyes looked away from the girl and focussed on the one book again, the one she had the letter in.

"It is very difficult to explain. So if you don't mind, I'd rather kill all three birds with one stone and tell you all at once." The Faunus smiled and rubbed her friends back.

"Sure thing." And with that she stood from the bed and retraced her path back to the bathroom, making it further this time and actually getting inside. Ruby was the next to get up, almost falling off her bunk atop the platinum haired girl's and trudging her way out of the door to get some food. Weiss groaned a dissatisfied groan; Ruby was never one for being particularly quick when it came to breakfasts, especially over the weekends. Yang finally got up moments later, getting out of bed as Blake exited the bathroom, washed and ready for the weekend. Yang planted a kiss on Blake's lips as they crossed and Yang made her way to the bathroom, the blonde stripping off her top before she was even behind closed doors.

' _Well thank God her hair's long..._ ' Weiss thought to herself, once again feeling jealous of her older teammate's more developed frame and physique that she didn't see just then but from previous encounters with the brawler knew was there. Yang never seemed to hesitate to remind Weiss of that either. Blake jumped upon her bunk and read her book, ' **The Man With Two Souls III: The Many Men Meeting with Many Souls** ' as Yang started showering - with all the hair she had it took her much longer than everyone else to get it washed and cleaned properly. Ruby was still not back from breakfast, and it was long past when the doors had shut and food wasn't being served anymore. When Yang was done, she finished dressing herself in the dorm humming a nameless tune out loud which partially distracted the Faunus from her book.

"Yang, I'm trying to read."

"What, do you not like my singing? If you'd like, I'll get the Ice Queen to give you a private performance whilst I shoot off to train." Those words resonated with Weiss as she glared straight at the blonde. Not the fact that she was called out on her singing, something she never really enjoyed as time went doing because she was forced to do it - her attitude to it might change if she started again, who knows - but at the fact Yang was going off to train.

"Could you not go anywhere for a bit Yang? Please?" The blonde scoffed at the girl, who returned her remark with a furrowed brow.

"Weiss, we've got things to do. I'm getting a little rusty waiting for Ozpin to assign us another field mission, so I need to keep in shape. I'm not gonna sit by and wait for that. I want to better my body so that I can deal with what we've got to quicker and with less effort." Trying her best to not let her slight lack of sleep and on the edge temper get the better of her, Weiss calmly replied to the lilac eyed brawler.

"I understand that Yang, but- "

"Well," Yang chirped cutting Weiss off completely and headed to the door, talking as she did. "if you understand that, then I'll be on my way. Catch you later Bla- " Yang too was cut off as a small black glyph appeared on the handle of the dorm and held the door firmly shut.

"I'm not asking you Yang. Please, stay here." Weiss' first and second fingers on her left hand were pointing at the door, her ability to produce glyphs having improved to such an extent that she didn't even need her weapon to summon them. She rarely did it without it, but it was a comforting sensation to know that she could when the time presented itself. Now, for example. Cat ears twitched nervously as Blake peered out from the pages of her book to observe the tension between the two other girls in the room. Instinctively, she grabbed her bookmark and placed it where she'd left off. Should anything start between these two there would be no time to do that at all, she would need to be up and blocking one from the other as fast as she possibly could. Lilac eyes blinked red and blonde hair started to glow a fiery gold. Sweat beads began forming on the cold skin of the younger girl both from panic and the residue heat that Yang's Aura produced. With an ever drying mouth, the girl managed to utter, "Just until Ruby gets back. I need to talk to you all." A war ensued in the minds of the Trainee Huntresses. Eyes locked and sussed out every action that they would take, their enemy's counter-action they employ to prevent that and then their own counter-counter-action. Whilst the hair faded back to normal, red eyes still stared at ice blue as Yang reluctantly gave in.

"Fine. But it better be good, Ice Queen!" The brawler returned to her girlfriend's side and Weiss lowered her arm; moving it after having it held up for so long made all the blood flood back into it and made it feel heavy and tingly.

* * *

The trio waited for their team leader for another five minutes after the minor squabble before she came charging in.

"Sorry I'm late guys! Team Leaders meeting, but I'm ready... for the... weekend..." Her energy dissipated as she saw her girlfriend's worried expression and her sister's impatient face. She didn't like being told, but she had an impatient face. "What's happened guys?"

"Nothing Ruby." Weiss got up with a sigh. "Please, I need you to sit down with the others." As the Atlas girl walked over to the bunk with the other two members of RWBY, Weiss grabbed the book she'd hidden all the letters in and tipped them all into her hand. The unfamiliar rustling of paper caught Blake's attention before Weiss could call her name, so she once again placed her bookmark in and focussed on the rest of the room. Weiss took all of the letters and organised them in date order, oldest at the front, and sat opposite the three girls on her own bunk, letters resting on her left.

"I'm sure you're all wandering why I gathered you here today." Her attempt at a joke flew right over her girlfriend's head and gave cause for rolled eyes and a furrowed brow from Blake and Yang respectively. ' _Yeah, leave the jokes for the sisters Weiss._ ' She sighed, admitting her way of breaking the ice on this subject fell flat and just started talking. "As you are all aware, my Father stripped me of my title as Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company about two years ago now - and I am still eternally thankful for what you did to support me back then. Ever since, he's been growing more and more reckless, more and more cocksure and it was evident that he saw himself as above any law that could be passed because of the power at his possession. And Whitley followed his orders and lapped everything up like it was some sort of divine elixir." At the mention of his name, Ruby could hear the knuckles pop as Weiss clenched her fist tight. She went to go comfort her girlfriend, but an arm blocked her. Yang didn't need to speak, she simply shook her head. "Not yet" was what the action seemed to say, so their leader took that advice and shifted her weight backwards again. The ex-Heiress brought the first letter to her hands and opened it, quickly scanning it and continued.

"I received a letter from Winter a week ago saying how Father was taken into custody two weeks prior for reasons we had yet to know at the time." Weiss heard sharp intakes of breath from the other side of the room as the information had processed with her team fast. "A few days later, she sent another saying how he would be in court soon, then another informing about the trial." She took each letter from the pile as she spoke about them working her way through the small pile until there was but one letter left; Winter's letter from yesterday. "And the result..." Her voice cracked as she fought back tears in those last three words. Ruby's gaze shot to Yang once again, her own silver eyes brimming with tears of helplessness much like her girlfriend's brilliant blue ones. But lilac eyes still told her to hold fast, wait until the right moment. The brunette hated waiting, especially with Weiss and even more so when Weiss was upset like this - a feat which was very rare indeed. The piece of paper was slowly unfolded and tears were wiped from faces as Weiss read her sister's letter out to everyone through sniffles a plenty.

_'Weiss,_

_My dear sister, I am sorry. I wish that this could never have happened in the first place._

_I was given every opportunity to leave the courtroom, but I persisted and remained inside for the whole thing. As much as it hurt, I would not change my decision. But I did it so that I could inform you at the first possible opportunity I had.  
_

_By the time this letter gets to you, our "Father" Jacques Schnee will be behind bars. He has been found guilty of all the charges put against him; two counts of performing indecent acts with a minor and one count of possession of indecent images of minors. Due to his position atop SDC, he likely will be spending many years in prison, more time behind bars than we have ever got to know him out of them - to make an example of him, there is a very strong chance that we will never see him again, unless you want to visit.  
_

_And although the title is neither mine nor yours by Father's decree, until the time comes where that ass of a brother Whitley comes of age, I will be taking over as Acting President of the Schnee Dust Company. I am not looking forward to it, but it will only be for a few months._

_I'm so sorry Weiss. I know you washed your hands of him years ago, but he is still our Father and that will never change._

_Stay strong,  
Winter'_

Without even thinking, Ruby shot up and appeared in front of her girlfriend the moment she lowered the paper. As a few stray petals floated onto the bed, the couple shared a long embrace, tears flowing like waterfalls from the eyes of both parties. Yang and Blake also made their way to the bed, going either side of the hugging couple and wrapped their arms around them forming a giant cocoon of comfort for Weiss. They would be there for her and she knew that. They were her friends, people she never would have dreamed of caring about so much, nor have them care about her so much.

"Weiss, you're free now." Ruby said, breaking the blissful silence they all shared in each other's embraces once the sobbing had subsided. "He can't hurt you ever again."

"You don't understand Ruby, he still can!" The girl struggled to keep her emotions in check, instead opting to bury her head deeper into her girlfriend's chest. "Not him exactly, but through Whitley. Whitley is a perfect carbon-copy of Dad and it sickens me to think about it!" Whilst she seldom talked ill of her family before this point to everyone, the fact that she was referring to her father as "Dad" weirded the girls out. Weiss was never that informal. "Everything the man stood for, my sibling would stand with him. Now that he's gone, Whitley'll have a brief time where he will sulk, but then he'll turn into a younger version of Dad!" Tears started flowing again from ice blue eyes and the hug started again. "My Mother is dead; my Father behind bars; my Brother will probably end up on the exact same path as him and, whilst I applaud her efforts, Winter is never around due to military commitments. I _hate_ my family!" The last four words were barely distinguished through the wails of the girl. Ruby, Blake and Yang let her wail. Once it had subsided once more, Ruby cupped the chin of her girlfriend so that she looked into her eyes, then placed a tender kiss on the scarred girls lips. The other couple gently kissed the top of their friend's head at the same time. As they all retracted, the Faunus spoke on behalf of everyone else.

"Weiss, we know you don't mean that about all of your family. Every time you speak of your Mother it's in good spirit, and you always look up to Winter for doing what she felt was right as opposed to what she was 'supposed' to do..."

"But I do hate them!" she cried. "I hate them because they're never there for me, never _will_ be there for me! I want it to just end so I never have to deal with it any more!" Blake's eyes shot a quick worried glance at her partner, then at Ruby who had paled significantly upon hearing that, almost rivalling Weiss' skin tone.

"C'mon Weiss, don't say stuff like that..." Yang cooed as she rubbed her hands through snow white locks, her Big Sister impulses kicking into overdrive. "You would be missed by your family dearly."

"Shut _up_ Yang!" The girl threw a few very weak punches to the blonde's chest, collapsing and crying into her after the sixth swing. "They wouldn't care one bit."

"As a big sister myself, I can tell you: Winter would be devastated if you were to die. She'd be the only female left in your family and with two men like your Dad and Brother around, she wouldn't cope. Plus, she'd probably think you were being pitiful." She was interrupted by two stronger punches to each of her arms from the two girls surrounding them, expressions of disgust at her words. "What? I mean, do you think Winter would rather have you perish in a blaze of glory fighting for what you believed in, or off yourself because of one bad day?" Whilst not the most beautiful piece of literacy ever be put to words, the message seemed to get across all the same. Weiss thought on her previous words and Yang's, then gasped in horror at what she had said.

"No! No, I didn't mean it! None of it, I promise!" The girl's forehead was awash with beads of sweat and her face was flushed with embarrassment.

"Weiss, shh shh shh, it's alright." Blake soothed the nerves of her friend, her breathing and heartrate returning to a much more natural level. "We won't hold it against you. Ever." Ruby added her thoughts to the mix.

"Besides, Winter wasn't who Yang was talking about anyway."

"Excuse you?" White eyebrows arched at the words of the brunette, who simply smiled at what she'd said knowing it to be true. The girls all sat back from one another, giving themselves a little room to move about after nearly fifteen solid minutes of group intimacy.

"Wrong family Weiss." Yang was blunt, but even that confused the Schnee.

"Nope, I'm still lost."

"Yes, you are part of the Schnee Family. That isn't going to change, it's literally in your blood." Weiss smirked at her girlfriend's correct use of that word. "But are we not family too?" The smirk dropped and the girl was sitting there with surprise all over her face. She didn't know what to say to that, so Ruby continued. "We've been together as a group for nearly three years now. In that time, many people have commented on how tight we are as a group, Ozpin even said himself we are closer than any group he's seen in all the time he's been at this school. Weiss Schnee, you are our friend. We've grown to love you and care for you like a sister, because to us that is what you are. You're family. You're a member of this messed up, crazy little family of four. And in the end; friends are just the family you choose." Tears welled up in the corners of ice blue eyes once more. But for the first time today, they weren't tears of sadness but of joy.

"Ruby Rose, how I'd manage to cope here without you, Blake and Yang I have no idea." The girl leaned across her bunk to embrace her partner, the two older girls joining in as well, content smiles on their faces.

"C'mon, let's all lay down and waste the day away in each other's arms." Yang said, a mischievous grin growing as she broke the hug up, Weiss and Ruby looking at her puzzled.

"I thought you 'needed to' keep in shape, so were heading out to train."

"Nah, it'll be fine." She slipped her jacket off and threw it to her bed, falling ever so short and landing on the floor beside it, her crop top following shortly after. "And anyway, what's wrong with wanting to spend a nice family day in?" Lilac eyes winked as she flopped backwards, head narrowly missing the head board, laying there in her bra and shorts on the bed, and smirking. Before either Weiss or Ruby could respond a black vest, white undershirt, two-toned stockings and white shorts flew over their heads, landing in the same pile. A black bow also tried to make that journey, but lack of momentum caused it to flutter down in front of the younger couples' faces. They turned to see Blake jumping to her girlfriend's side, now in nothing but her underwear; a sight that clearly pleased the blonde. "See, _Blake's_ got the right idea."

"It's just... why _my_ bunk?"

"If that is your excuse, let me tell you now that it is weak and won't work with me."

"I..." Before she could continue any further, Ruby shot up from the bed, her arms on her hips in a Superman pose.

"Weiss Schnee, as your team leader, partner and girlfriend, I demand that you partake in this team strengthening exercise with us!" She dropped the exaggeration so that she could talk to her partner in a much calmer manner. "It'll be fun Weiss." Much to the annoyance of the remaining three members of the team, the scarred girl huffed, stood from her bunk and made a beeline for the door. Yang mockingly booed then turned to focus on snuggling with Blake whilst Ruby's bubbly personality faded and she remained standing in the middle of the room disheartened. But instead of hearing her girlfriend leave, Ruby heard the door lock from the inside, then suddenly had a bolero lobbed at her face. Once she stopped the clothing from obstructing her vision, she watched as Weiss finished sliding out of her dress and chucked it down onto the slowly mounding pile of clothes.

"I just thought that it would be safer if the doors were properly locked." Ruby's face lit up, her semblance kicking into gear as she completed the trend and stripped down in a mere instant to her own underwear. "Besides, you've done a lot for me this morning by being here for me, I owe it to you that I do whatever you want now."

"' _Whatever we want_ ', eh?" Blake and Ruby giggled at Yang's remark as the latter made her way to join the couple on the bed.

"Oh please, if you're referring to what happened last time that won't be happening again."

"You were the one who initiated that last time. We were all very much happy to oblige your needs Princess." Blake teased her teammate as the girl found her space and lay on her own bunk once more.

"Well, maybe later," the girl teased back. "For now, I'm happy to be relaxing with my family." And with that, the Schnee cuddled up close to the near-bare skin of her partner and her teammates as they all accepted the peace that fell upon the room. Together, they were all happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what? I'M HERE NOW!  
> So, if any of you on here know me from Fanfiction.net, then... why did you follow me? No, in all truth, thank you for sticking with me even as I now try to upload here too.  
> WORKLOAD OVERLOAD!! Wooo...
> 
> For the most part, I will be cross uploading. Meaning everything I post on here I would have posted on my other site as well. Key word: most. Some stories can stay over there.
> 
> Any feedback - positive or constructive - is welcomed


End file.
